Weiramon Polund
Weiramon Polund was a male human and career soldier from a small mining town in Northwestern Centralian holdings. Father of Ciprian Polund, husband of Katherine Olair. Appearance Weiramon stands quite short, at 5'3", partly as a result of lack of sleep in his youth. He has deep set, off greenish-gray eyes. He has an endomorph body type, which, combined with his short stature, often results in derogatory or otherwise comparisons to a dwarf. He has a scar from a sword slash across his cheek just under his left eye, and a bushy beard that he keeps somewhat trimmed to fit under a helmet. Weiramon also has a bruised scar across the front of his neck from his near-hanging in the woods of Collicham. Inventory/Equipment Weiramon, when on duty, wears his standard Adistone gambeson with a padded cowl with the blue-and-white of Adistone. He uses a simple but well crafted sword, with the holy symbol of Dahear emblazoned on its blade, enchanted by a wiseman of the church. His primary weapon is, after his promotion to the position of Tanis's Captain, a sturdy steel warhammer with a spike on one side. He may sometimes carry a kite shield. Short Biography Weiramon Polund was born in a small mining settlement chartered by the Centralian government in Northwest holdings. At the age of 14, his father died of black lung. His uncle was in fact a merchant's guard, who passed his sword on to the family when he died. Weiramon would often listen to his uncle's stories and dream of his uncle as a gallant knight when he was a young boy, and self-taught himself crude swordsmanship with his uncle's sword after his death. Some would call a few of his "tricks" underhanded, although his philosophy in combat is that survival of you and your comrades is of utmost importance. When he was 19, he set off to join the army, with a wish to become a warrior like his uncle and, as he says "to not die of black lung as a miner." The Black Knights Weiramon fought in the first Centralian civil war. His involvement was mostly in small skirmishes, however, and he was not on the front lines of the siege of the Castletown. Conwyn's Madness Weiramon took part in the tragic siege of the Centralian Castletown after Conwyn Farlon went mad, operating as a mantlet holder until eventually storming the keep. Weiramon survived the detonation of runes which destroyed the capital city, managing to sustain only relatively minor injuries, though this was not without witnessing his comrade drag out what was left of their father and sobbing over it in a field. He now resides in the Dukedom of Collicham, or the capital of Middenham, still associating himself with Centralia and seeing a former knight as worthy to rebuild. These events have made him irritable and distrustful of both higher authority and those who inherit power in the upper class. Ser Wallen Drute of Collicham Weiramon serve(d) under Ser Wallen Drute, a knight of Collicham. Weiramon usually disagreed with his opinions on the non-human races, dismissing it as haughty bigotry, but was able to gain some insight on his views and life one night in the guard house. Ser Wallen sat next to Weiramon that night over a cup of ale, and began recounting his past, and the reasons he hated non-humans. He told his tale of how, as a boy, Wallen was sent to carry goods from his orchard by his parents. He told of how he was captured by orcs, and their cow taken, left in the western forests to be taken by savage Kin. Wallen spoke of how he walked miles to return home at age 8, and brewed a hatred against the orcs and non-humans. He spoke of his writings, 'Our Struggle,' and his call for reform- his arrest. He told war tales and stories of his experiences. Afterward, Weiramon swapped his own story. He told of his experiences throughout both of Centralia's civil wars, and the western occupation, and told of his outrage at this, and his later experiences and anger at the Aka'Magosh who took Tanis. Wallen spoke his thoughts on Gregory's potential, and they talked about the king for a while, and the future of Central. He then offered Weiramon a copy of his writings, 'Our Struggle,' before retiring to sleep. Chief Gommack A few days before his promotion to sergeant-at-arms, Weiramon had intervened in what seemed to be a conflict between a group of Hajolat and the Aka'Magosh in Collicham. Through these events, it was discovered Chief Gommack had plotted to kill that which replaced his people's representation in the Duchy of Tanis- Gallix the Tall. After some deliberation, Weiramon arrested the orc chieftain, and brought him to jail. Later, however, he was broken out by some of his tribesmen, and an alleged 'evil force,' with the help of a Dormian artifact known as the Crucible. Weiramon and some knights set out to capture him, or at least warn Tanis. However, they met him sooner than expected as he came down from the north. There was where they captured him, bringing him back to Collicham to be interrogated, after which martial law was declared and Collicham put on lockdown. Hanging in the Woods'''' On an unassuming day, Weiramon was ordered to take a prisoner out to the woods to be hanged by the orders of Ser Wallen. However, once he reached the gallows with the prisoner, a carriage of men appeared. At least 5 of them, the men jumped out and proceeded to attack Weiramon viciously and without warning. Before he could react, Weiramon was dragged away and cut down, before being hung from the gallows. Luckily for him, he was hanged improperly, and managed to be saved before he died. One of the men attached a note to him via crossbow, reading ''Walk quietly with a large stick. The woods are haunted." The attackers escaped with their friend, freeing him. Weiramon gained a scar across his neck from this, and also had to stay in bed healing with the help of potions for a few weeks. The Rhyming Cave Weiramon was taken on a sort of treasure hunt with a knight of Adistone and High Priest Orville of the Dahearist church. They found themselves at a cavern. When several of their group entered, the way in closed behind them. Weiramon and what was left of the party camped outside.The next morning, the way was opened. They embarked down into the cave. However, the way forward from the first chamber was blocked by a stone wall. The way they came in was subsequently blocked off. After a while of worried exchanges, a rumbling was heard, and the walls of the cave began to- as it seemed- slowly move in. Thanks to some prompting, however, the group began to rhyme. After a few minutes of fearful and nonsensical sentences with rhyming words, stone hands emerged from the walls, making a clapping motion. Suddenly, the floor dropped out from under them. The group was dropped into an empty- and very dark- cavernous room. The group which had gone in earlier then fell down from the ceiling. After a while of stumbling around in the dark, a bright light appeared, seemingly an exit. A jester, who had accompanied Weiramon, ran and climbed up the wall, making it to the exit way. He then encouraged the rest of the entourage to do the same. Weiramon was forced to abandon his blessed pollaxe when he made the climb. Unfortunately, however, only Weiramon, a remtar, and the leader of the Monastery of the Mask's battlemancers made it out, before the exit closed shut behind them. Tanisian Unrest Weiramon took part in the first, disastrous skirmish between the forces of Adistone and the Regenbaks. Following the Regenbaks' exit from Tanis, Duke Spencer ordered the men to charge and run them down. Weiramon reached the group with some of the first to arrive, immediately being knocked off his horse and incapacitated from the blow of a morningstar. There he was knocked unconcious while the battle raged. The Regenbaks initially were winning, wounding and capturing multiple men, including nearly taking Commander Karalis of Adistone, before reinforcements arrived and drove off most of the Regenbaks. In the fighting, Arlan Regenbak was killed. A retainer of Hint Regenbak provided Weiramon with a Stekrin's Draught, which aided his back wound to heal in the time to follow. He spoke with a rebel who was also wounded, who asked "why is it always us," and later rallied with Weiramon and the rest of Adistone's troops after Orville's arrival. Mortal Weiramon met his second supposed "end" at the hands of a demon, just one day after the attack on Tanis by Black Knight slave soldiers. He confronted the demon when it came to light he had freed the two prisoners taken in the assault, who subsequently admitted to the deed but informed him that he would resist arrest if Weiramon attempted to take him in. As the demon walked away, Weiramon charged him on foot and stabbed him with his arming sword. A quick engagement ensued, in which Weiramon was knocked to the ground, stabbing the demon another time before being thrown over the bridge into the river. Weiramon fought to urge his body over to the bank, nearly reaching it before he was struck with a bolt from the demon. The sword, emblazoned with the cross of Dahear, was left on the bank. Weiramon was assumed dead until his later reappearance in Tanis. The End of the Black Knights Weiramon was kept back during the initial battle with the Black Knights in the Eastern Forest, before rejoining the main force that pursued them, despite his reluctance due to the lack of planning and rest. At the end of the two month chase, Weiramon finally began to voice that the campaign was a disaster, and that they should turn back. However, it was too late. An avalanche rained down upon the army and their party. Weiramon was buried under snow until being dug out, at which point the Black Knights began firing upon them with crossbows. Weiramon provided cover with his shield, before pulses began to radiate from the Crucible, causing headaches in him and his men. Indeed, it grew to a near unbearable point. Most of the troops were incapacitated, Weiramon only able to support himself with his shield and warhammer. Time seemed to stretch on forever as the pulses continued, growing more and more painful with each blow. The Black Knights beckoned their leaders to the iceberg where the crucible was located. Weiramon fought on, forcing himself to remain concious until Black Knights descended from the cliffs to finish the battered men. Weiramon began to face one, before his knees were cut out from behind. A Dahearist Bishop rushed to his aid, who was hastily incapacitated by the glaive-wielding knight in a similar manner. Weiramon roused all his strength, urging himself to crawl on toward the Black Knight as he cut open the cousin of one of Weiramon's long-time comrades. As his last act of defiance, Weiramon latched onto the Black Knight's ankle, tugging futilely at his leg before he was speared through the head, killing him. His corpse rolled downhill into the frigid bank of the lake for the undertaker to find. Accomplishments and Kills Weiramon keeps a general tally of his kills and conquests in combat. 2 Demons (with assistance) 3 Men 1 Troll 1 Orc